1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable table, and more particularly to a foldable table with a stacking arrangement, wherein two or more foldable tables can be overlappedly stacked and interlocked with each other so as to ensure the stabilization of the stacked foldable tables.
2. Description of Related Arts
Foldable tables, such as banquet tables, have become very popular since the tables are economy, cheap and foldable that can be quickly and easily folded for carriage and storage and unfolded for use. Especially when some participant-intensive activities take place in multi-function rooms or designated areas, the foldable tables can be temporary set up in minutes. After the functions, the foldable tables can be quickly and neatly folded up for storage. However, the foldable tables cannot be stacked with each other.
Generally speaking, the tabletop of the foldable table has a flat top side and a bottom side that the size of the top side is the same as the size of the bottom side. In other words, when the foldable tables are stacked each other, the bottom side of the upper foldable table is overlapped with the top side of the lower foldable table. There is no engagement between the stacked foldable tables. Therefore, especially when two or more foldable tables are stacked together, the foldable tables cannot be stably held with each other. When an external force is exerted at the stacked foldable tables, the foldable tables will be collapsed. It is dangerous when the stacked foldable tables are transported or even stored.
An improved foldable table is designed to be stackable. Accordingly, the foldable table has an indention formed at the peripheral rim of the top side of the tabletop and a protrusion formed the peripheral rim of the bottom side of the tabletop. Therefore, when stacking the foldable table, the protrusion of the upper foldable table is engaged with the indention of the lower foldable table, so as to prevent any unwanted sliding movement between the foldable tables. However, such foldable table has several drawbacks.
Since the indention must be formed at the top side of the foldable table, a utilizing area of the top side of the foldable table will be reduced. Since the user is used to place the plate or dish close to the peripheral rim of foldable table due to the eating habit, the indention will compel the user to place the plate or dish away from the indention, i.e. toward the center of the foldable table. Dirt and dust will also be accumulated at the indention of the top side of the foldable table.
Since the protrusion of the upper foldable table is engaged with the indention of the lower foldable table to stack up the foldable tables, the surrounding walls of the stacked foldable tables are aligned at the same planar direction. Therefore, the upper foldable table is hard to take away from the lower foldable table. In other words, the secure engagement between the indention and the protrusion of the foldable tables will prohibit the upper foldable table to be removed from the stacked foldable table.
The manufacturing process is complicated that the size and shape of the protrusion must be exact the same of the size and shape of the indention. If the protrusion does not match with the indention, the foldable tables cannot be stacked securely.